Baiser de la mort The Kiss Of Death
by Nocturnity
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle/OFC Being A Normal Girl Is Never Easy. But Being A Normal Girl And Now A Vampire From A Powerful Blood Line, Who Was Pushed Into The World Of Harry Potter Is Insane And She Even Has A Life There! Join Rai de la Roche, Two Minds In One Body, As She Is Pushed Into 1942 Where 16-Year Old Tom Riddle Plots His Future. The Dangerous Game Starts. MATURE STORY
1. Prologue---Let It Start

_Nocturnity__:__ I Don't Own Harry Potter At All.  
All I Own Is This Story And Rai de la Roche _

Gold eyes opened as the girl sat up on wonder, Life would flash before her eyes if she was dying. But dying was she not. She hissed in pain as fangs clicked into place. She froze and reached up feeling the pointed canines. The female trembled in wonder and worry while looking down in her seated position. Blood. A River of blood. Turning and twisting in her sight. She looked close at the small scratch on her knee before it sealed up slowly.

She picked herself up, standing firmly on her feet, she took in her surroundings. Her sight made night look like day. Better sight, as though the trees were as green in the sun. Colors flashed before her eyes as she staggered for a small unimportant second. She breathed in in wonder. Scents came to her quickly. She laughed, white canines showing in the half moons light. A woman was speaking to a man a good distance away. The girl picked up the conversation before burning spread up her throat. She hissed in pain before moving to the couple. To become a predator. The blood wouldn't run like the river. It would be like the ocean. Waves rising and falling from the anger of a sea god. It had just started. Let the world run red with the despair and horror from her enemies.

_I am the night that lasts forever. The cold winds of Nocturnity that haunt the feeble and weak.✝_


	2. Heir of de la Roche

A lone figure stood in front of the gate of a imposing mansion. Gold eyes looked upon the engraved 'R' on each giant metal gate. This was not real. Was it? She pressed her palm on the left gate and pushed.  
Creaking sounded around the area as the metal gate opened revealing a small dirt path. She breathed in deeply and walked forward. She belonged here. But then she didn't. She was normal, then she wasn't.

She reached the marble doorway, a pale hand reaching for the door handle. More creaking as the door opened, yellow light fell across her face as a man stood in front of her. Her hand fell to her side as the man smiled. He looked to be in his forty's, white hair fell across his forehead while light blue eyes glinted down at her. " My lady, Rai." He bowed his head before backing a few steps to let her pass.

" Malic." She spoke, testing his name on her lips, he smiled in response. " You seem to have changed my Lady." He smiled gently. She Nodded, " Yes. I am the same but different. It is strange." She stated as she moved in the entrance hall as Malic closed the door. " It seems as you have already ate. Are you planning to retire for the eve?" Malic asked the vampire as he took in the blood upon her short frame.

She opened her mouth as she thought a moment. " Of course, I shall retire to my study. You are dismissed, Malic." She moved down the hallway, ignoring the blood on her robes. Malic's eyes followed her until she disappeared out of sight.

Fire danced around the dark room as calm pale fingers ran through long black hair in exaggeration. Lips pursed as the heir of de la Roche sat behind the dark desk. The quill ran along the parchment in lazy strokes as magic controlled it's movements. Rai watched it work, her eyes scanning along the application in masked glee. Working in Hogwarts would be the best opportunity to learn secrets.

Teaching defense against the dark arts to idiotic mortals would be the perfect cover. Of course no one would know about her powerful blood line, being a vampire had advantages. She laughed in wonder, Glamour would be very effective against any threat. The quill stopped and gently placed itself on the side of the application showing it was finished.

The vampire that had the body of a eighteen year old female looked up as a tapping noise reached her ears. She made a noise at the back of her throat as she stood up gracefully and moved toward the window. Rai opened the window and held out her hand while softly cooing as the Raven landed on her. She pulled the black bird through the window gently while waving her hand toward the parchment containing her application.

It was folded and stamped closed with her family seal. The application floated over to her hand, She grabbed it and watched as the Raven flew up, grabbed the application with his beak. As quickly as the Raven came, he was gone into the night. Gold eyes stared up at the half moon. Only a matter of time now.

_I am the night that lasts forever. The cold winds of Nocturnity that haunt the feeble and weak.✝_


End file.
